Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Leek & Nasu- Rebellious Beginnings
by DarkHero86
Summary: After Yori's return, he and Leek soon meet with the Rebellion. Not satisfied, Leek takes off to seek his grandmother, Bra in order for her to aid them. All Leek has is vengeance on his mind to bring down Nasu once and for all. With emotions flaring, will Leek and Yori have the strength to defeat their once loved one? The next exciting chapter in Dragon Ball Altered Worlds!


The evil Queen narrows her eyes, watching her twin brother carefully. With a light chuckle, she soon starts to circle him, her boots clunking on the concrete below her feet. "Well, Leek…..I don't know how you did it. You led your little rebellion against my empire and me. Your humans…your abominations…and weaker Saiya-jins have defeated my army. Now….the only thing that stands between the total collapse of my reign and my plans coming to fruition is me. What are your plans, Leek?"

He lifts a brow. "My plans?" He smirks as he keeps his eyes on her, tail swaying back and forth. "I only have one plan. And that is to beat your head in!" He suddenly lunges towards her.

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Leek and Nasu

Rebellious Beginnings

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Fourteen Years before…..

Four years have passed since Leek's momentary defeat at the hands of his sister, Queen Nasu. After all that has transpired from these recent events, our reluctant hero has welcomed the familiar face that has come to his rescue. Even though Leek enjoys the company with Yori, he has not spoken much since that day. In the past month, Yori has introduced him to a group of freedom fighters. The small organization is a mixture of human, Saiya-jin, and other beings that inhabit Earth. Hearing them argue amongst themselves within the confines of a hidden cave, he remains silent as he takes a drink from his bottle of whiskey. Yori looks back towards him, sighing before brushing his hair behind his left ear. "YORI!? YOU LISTENING!?"

Yori quickly looked to the one who snapped at him. The man who yelled at him is rather portly, only standing at five feet and four inches, wearing a woodland camouflage uniform. His head shaved and his eyes squinted, his sleeves are rolled up, revealing dark green wristbands. But, on his belt is an old samurai katana with orange scabbard. His voice was rather rough when he spoke. Yori scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah, Boroo…I'm listening."

He grumbled a bit. "By the way you keep gawking at that waste of monkey fur back there…You're NOT listening!" Yori's cheeks flushed a bit, Leek not responding. Soon the one known as Boroo continued with his little speech to the group. Yori sighs before looking back at Leek again.

Soon a young woman stepped forward as she spoke to Boroo. "Okay…say we DO make it past the soldiers and the Queen's royal disciples. Who is dumb enough to try and take her on one on one!? There is nobody who can stand up against her! Don't you remember how easily she was able to topple Capsule and the defense forces?"

Boroo frowns. "You don't need to remind me. I witnessed it first hand. I…" He blinks when he watches Leek slowly stand up and start to leave. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Leek paused before turning his head. "Anywhere I don't have to listen to wishful idiots."

Boroo growled before he began to approach him, hand upon the hilt of his katana. "You listen to me, Leek! I'm the one in charge here and-"

Leek suddenly appeared in front of him. Boroo's eyes widen when Leek quickly grasps him by the throat with both hands, lifting him off the ground as he grits his teeth. "No! You listen to ME! I will not have anything to do with this little uprising! I don't care about freedom! All I want is to see the fear in her eyes before I snap her damn NECK! YOU GOT THAT, FATTY!?"

Boroo gulped before Leek dropped him. He lands on the floor, coughing as he clutches his throat. The young Saiya-jin growls before turning around, leaving the cave. Boroo's comrades come to his side, quickly lifting him off the floor before he shakes them off. "GET OFF ME!" Watching Leek leave, he narrows his eyes.

Once outside, Leek would step out under the starry sky, the lights of West City shining on the horizon. The tall grass rustles under his boots, walking towards a small vehicle that Yori drove. Running from the cave, Yori jogs up behind him with his fists clenched tight. "LEEK! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Leek kept going, refusing to look at him. Yori suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around. "Do you know how long it took me to finally convince them that you can be trusted!?"

Leek growled before putting a finger in his face. "I don't recall asking you to do that, Yori!"

"I shouldn't have to! You already tried it your way and obviously that didn't work!" Serori's son began to grit his teeth, quickly turning away from him to leave. Yori growled, grabbing hold of his hand. Leek froze, slowly looking back at him with a raised brow. Yori's cheeks flushed a bit before letting go. "Leek…just stay. We stand a much better chance if you are with us. Working together…you will get the vengeance you seek."

He only stared at him for a moment, and then sighed before walking past Yori, going back to the cave. "Fine!" Yori blinked for a moment before smirking and jogging to his side. Once inside, Boroo looked to Leek before he curled the corner of his lips. Leek ignored his sneer, sitting down in a chair again. Boroo looked to the group as he carried on with the plan, discussing how their rebellion will be carried out.

"Now…with some of the Saiya-jins helping us out on the inside, we should have no issues with being able to get into the palace. With hope we can discover more to join our cause." Leek gives a light snicker, Boroo quickly turning his attention towards him. "And what's so funny , oh great Leek?

Leek shakes his head. "Nothing…continue."

Boroo crosses his arms. "No no…please….do tell."

The Prince rolled his eyes before slowly standing up. "How many Saiya-jins do you have on the inside?"

"Five…why?"

Leek approached them. "And how long have they been working with you?"

Boroo frowned. "About two years now. Why the questions?"

Scratching his chin, he looked to all of them. "Because the more you recruit…the bigger the chance you'll recruit a spy for Nasu. I say five is enough. They have been in the group long enough to prove their loyalty and fed you enough information."

Boroo scoffs. "Listen, kid. I'm the one with the whole military experience and such….I'll recruit as many as I need to get this done."

Leek growled. "And your arrogance will get you and everyone else killed, tubby. You may know how to fight a war…but I know first hand what Nasu is capable of. All it will take is one strike…and she can obliterate this planet with everyone on it. I highly doubt she'll ever go that far…..but I would not be surprised. She is unpredictable. She is unrelenting….and she is determined to spread her cause no matter the cost with anyway she can."

One of the rebels looked to Boroo. "He's right. We have what we need to figure out her next move."

Boroo almost spoke up, Yori quickly cutting him off. "Awesome….now we just need to recruit more people and we'll have a rebellion."

Leek slowly stands up. "I know who'll join us."

Once at Gero's Lab, Leek and Yori step into the darkness of the chamber. Pausing, Leek looked around before calling out. "Bra? Roshi?" There was nothing. He frowned a bit. Both of them wander deeper into the cavern, Yori blinking as he takes in his surroundings. Hearing a loud clang, Leek pushes Yori behind him. Leek narrows his eyes as he watched the darkness carefully, watching one of the empty oxygen canisters rolling out into view. Soon a voice broke the silence, one he did not recognize.

"What are you doing in my home?"

Leek listened carefully. The voice belonged to a man, one with a smooth voice. He sounded as if he was in his early twenties. Leek spoke out. "The last I checked…this was the home of my grandmother and the Guardians. So…either you killed them or they moved on. Which is it?"

The voice soon broke the silence once again. "I guess they moved on. This was abandoned when I got here. Now please…..I want you to leave."

Leek growled. "For some odd reason…I don't believe you. How about you step out here and let me take a good look at ya."

There was a light sigh before the sound of shoes against the floor was heard. Walking into the light was a young man, no older then his early twenties. Looking to Leek with icy blue eyes, he gave a slight smirk. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a single cut at the right knee. Tucked under the bottoms of the legs was a pair of pale blue boots, green socks hanging out. The young man wore a dark denim jacket, black shirt underneath with an orange handkerchief tied around his neck. His hair jet black, parted down the center as it hung over both sides of his head, ending just below his jaw line. Each ear had a golden hoop earring. The young man suddenly drew a small handgun from a holster on his side, frowning. He seemed quite fit. "There….now get out, Saiya-jin."

Leek laughs. "Listen, kid. Why don't you put that pea shooter down before you piss me off."

The young man frowned. "I am no kid, punk. I am MUCH older than I look."

Leek rolls his eyes. "What…twenty-five? Twenty-six?" He chuckles.

"I am over 100 years old."

Leek goes silent, blinking. "Good facelift, guy."

Yori leans over. "Leek…..he's not human."

The Saiya-jin nods before slowly stepping forward. "Who are you?"

The young man takes a step back. "My name is 17…..I am a Cyborg built by-"

Leek interrupts. "Dr. Gero. Yes…I have heard of you. You are my great great uncle."

Cyborg 17 blinks for a moment, slowly leaning forward as he holsters his weapon, trying to get a better look. The young man smirks. "You are Bra's grandson."

Leek nodded. "And that makes you family. So, where did they go?"

The Cyborg turned around, walking to the control panel for the computer, lifting the hatch as he starts to work on it. "They left. The Queen's dogs came around here. They slipped out the back before they were discovered." Cyborg 17 looks to him and Yori. "Said something about heading to a far northwestern region."

Leek scratches his chin. "Hmmm…Yunzabit Heights."

Yori gave a nod, going to leave before pausing. He turns to 17. "Why don't you come with us, sir? We can use all the help we can get."

Cyborg 17 laughs a bit. "Not going to happen…sorry."

Yori cocks his head back. "Uh…why?"

The cyborg sighs before setting his gun on the console, soon cleaning it. "I have no quarrel with the Saiya-jins. And I have lost all attachments with the humans a long time ago. Who ever has control of this planet will make no difference to me."

Yori frowns as he approaches him. "Even when your family is involved?"

He shakes his head. "Do you want to know why I am still in existence and my sister is dead?" He looks to the young human. "Because I have no burdens in my life."

Yori frowned again, glaring. "What do you mean?"

Cyborg 17 leans in a bit. "My sister….she decided to start a family…to fall in love…to marry. Every so often, our power sources need replacing or charged. When that runt of a husband of hers finally keeled over….she opted to do the same….thus ended her own existence. In other words…" He sighed as he looked to his gun. "…she became weak due to attachments."

Yori closed his eyes. Reaching out, he placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke softly. "That wasn't weakness, 17. That was called finding a purpose in life. To her….she felt she served her purpose….or mission, if you will. Once her husband passed…once her daughter grew up…she felt her mission was complete. What is your mission, 17?" The cyborg blinked as he looked to the seemingly wise young man, watching him leave, followed by Leek. Having stopped off at their home to grab something warm, they finally would arrive at Yunzabit Heights. Flying through the air, Yori shivered uncontrollably as he crossed his arms, holding himself tight to stay warm with the red, heavy winter coat he was wearing. "H-h-h-holy…..f-f-f-f-freakin' freezing!"

Looking back, Leek was wearing a black coat, laughing. "Don't worry, Yori! Once we find a place to rest…I'll get us a fire going!" Leek examines the vast wasteland. The land is broken, cracked with crevices that delve deep into the earth's crust. Upon the tops of the crevices was dark green grass, able to survive the elements of the cold temperatures. He sighed, knowing that this may take a few weeks to find them. As darkness fell, Leek created a cave by using a Kamehameha wave against a cliffside. Sitting inside, he had a fire going from an old Capsule stove. "That's much better." He slowly leans back against a rock, hands behind his head as his eyes were closed, a light smile on his face.

On the other side, Yori shivered while looking to Leek, frowning as he hugged himself. "All you grabbed was a stove!? Why the hell didn't you grab a tent or a camper!?"

Leek looked to him, blinking. "Well….they were out of those. Get closer to it." Yori huffed before the Saiya-jin rolled his eyes.

As Yori shivered, he chuckled a bit before lying down, head resting on his arm. "Hey, Leek. Remember that time we snuck out of the house and played a prank on Krillin?"

Leek blinked before he broke out in laughter. "Oh, man! I forgot about that! Didn't we tape a fake nose on his face when he was asleep?"

Yori started to laugh. "Yeah! He was so angry when he woke up!"

Leek looked to him. "How did we get caught?"

Yori playfully glared. "Your tail was shedding!"

He blinked. "Oh yeah. Man….dad sure did kick our butts for that."

Yori nodded. "He sure did…..678 single finger push-ups and 895 squats with 200 pounds on our backs under 100 times gravity in Bra's chamber. I never thought I could sweat that much."

Leek shook his head. "At least Nasu was the smartest out of all of us. She stayed home that night." Leek's smile soon faded away. His eyes began to water. "And two weeks later…..mom and dad were killed."

Yori sat up, looking to him. He remained silent as he stood up, walking over with his arms crossed, Leek watched the young male. Yori soon sat to the right of him, gently resting his head on his shoulder as he curled up some. Leek sighed before closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Once the sun broke the horizon, Leek would open his eyes as the rays of light pierced the entrance of the synthetic cave. Yawning, he stretched his arms before noticing Yori. He lifted a brow, the young man snuggled up against him. Yori's head was resting on Leek's stomach, one arm wrapped around the Prince. Leek sighed before giving a light smile while remaining still. Murmuring in his sleep, Yori slowly opens his eyes. His groggy gaze shifts upwards, Leek staring down at him. The male blinks before he quickly sat up, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Ummmm….heh."

Leek chuckles before standing up. Once he dusted himself off, he capsulated the stove, placing it in his pocket. "You ready, Yori?" Looking to his best friend, he blinked when he saw Yori frozen with fear. He turned around to see Piccolo standing at the entrance. The Saiya-jin approached him. "Piccolo…where's Bra?"

The Namekian looks to him. It did not take long for them to arrive at the location of their home. Deep within the one of the crevices, Roshi's home was deployed. Roshi stood outside his home, puffing away on his pipe as he stared off towards the sky. Leek and Yori quickly land, running towards the Turtle Hermit. Without acknowledging him, he rushes inside the home. Yori stops by Roshi, looking to him. "How is she, old timer?"

He takes a deep breath, exhaling as he shakes his head. "Not too good, I'm afraid. She doesn't have much in her left."

Yori frowns before looking to the door. Leek steps inside of Bra's bedroom, looking to the sickly older woman whom was sitting up in her bed. Leek frowned, slowly approaching her. "Bra….you ok?"

Blinking, the light blue haired woman looks to him. She appears to be a little older since their last encounter, the lines around her eyes more defined. She smiles a bit, patting the edge of the bed. "About time you got here, twerp. C'mere."

Leek slowly walks over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Bra…I-"

The elderly Saiya-jin hybrid frowns. "Will you just call me Grandma like you used to?"

He sighs. "Yes, ma'am."

She blinked before smiling again. "Was that the polite grandson I once knew?"

Leek rolls his eyes a bit. "Shaddap…." Bra chuckles a bit. She reaches over and gently takes his hand.

"Leek….you know as well as I do that I do not have that much time….not like you do. Not like your mother and father would have. Unfortunately being half human limits the time in my prime…and that time has long since passed."

He nodded to her. "I know…and…I have changed my mind. I want to fight now…"

His grandmother closes her eyes. "Leek….I heard what happened to you."

He gulps before he lowers his head, closing his eyes. "Nasu killed my son and wife."

Bra nodded before reaching up and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to fight."

His eyes shot wide before looking to her. "What!? Why!?"

The daughter of Prince Vegeta looks into his eyes. "There is a darkness that looms deep inside of you, Leek….much like the darkness that resides in your sister. You cannot fight her on nothing but vengeance. You do…you WILL be consumed by it and it WILL destroy you. Your sister made that mistake by giving in to it….Your grandfather, Okura, almost did the same."

The young Prince closes his eyes. "I…I can't promise that."

Bra frowns before nodding. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "I sense Yori is nearby…is he with you?" He nods. She smiles lightly. "Alright….send him in."

Moments later, Yori steps into the room. Bra smiles as she looks to him, waving him over. The purple-eyed male blinks as he approaches her, Leek waiting outside with Roshi and Piccolo. "Yes, Bra?"

She chuckles a bit. "Now, Yori….call me Grandma…you are as much my grandson as Leek is. You're family."

Yori scratched the back of his head. "Y-yes, Grandma Bra."

The old woman chuckles a bit when he steps closer. She looks into his eyes. "I always knew you were still alive, Yori. Even as a child…you were always quite resourceful and resilient."

He blushes before looking away. "Yeah….well….not resourceful enough." He then looks to her. "Leek isn't the same person he was when we were younger."

Bra sighs before looking to him. "Well…..things like what you two have been through can change anyone. But….the change isn't what matters. It is how you change. Even with all that has happened…you have remained much the same, Yori…." Yori looks to the door, staring. With the next question, he would be caught off guard. Bra smirks. "….as did your feelings for him."

Yori suddenly looks to her, mouth agape with startled eyes. "I….uh….uh….I…dunno…"

Bra laughs. "You can't fool this old woman, Yori. You still give him the same look that you gave him when you two were younger. Nothing to be ashamed about."

Yori closes his eyes before looking to the floor. "….More than feelings, Grandma Bra."

She gives a warm smile. "I know. Perhaps you should tell him."

Yori tilted his head a bit until there was a loud crash outside. His eyes wide, he rushes out of the room. Once outside, he could see Piccolo sliding across the ground on his back, gritting his teeth. Looking up, he witnesses a Saiya-jin warrior being thrown to the ground by Leek, who is powered up to Super Saiya-jin 2. Roshi punches another Saiya-jin in the face, knocking him back. "HA! Still Got It-AH!" Roshi is overtaken by four more. Yori pauses when he is surrounded. The man looks to the six Saiya-jins, frowning as he clenches his fists.

"Well….six against one. Let's even the odds! KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" Yori's muscles suddenly double in size, clenching his fist as the red aura envelopes his body. He screams when he lunges forward, punching one Saiya-jin in the cheek. As the others charge, Yori turns, lifting a hand above his head. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Throwing the ki manifested saw blade it quickly zooms past them. They blink before smirking. Yori snaps his fingers, the attack divides into three, flying back into the remainder of the group. They scream when the blades collide with them, sending them flying. He grins before looking to Leek. Leek drops the last Saiya-jin on the ground. All around them, soldiers groan as they try to get their bearings straight. Leek's eyes meet with Yori's, smiling a bit until he is struck in the back with a blast. Leek cries out before slamming into the ground, the earth shaking beneath him. With wide eyes, Yori quickly looks up to see Nasu slowly descending upon them. Once her dark, smug gaze meets with the male, she chuckles.

"Yori!? Ha! I thought you dead!"

Yori frowns. "Yeah….I get that a lot. Tell me, Nasu! Are you proud with yourself!? Proud of the slaughter you have caused and brought down upon this planet!?"

Nasu's feet gently touch the ground, soon approaching Yori as she powers up to her second stage. "Well….do I look like I regret my actions?"

Yori frowned again as he clenched his fists. "Nasu….what would-AH!"

Nasu suddenly charges and backhands him, sending Yori into the ground. She starts to laugh, slowly reaching down to pick him up until she heard a groan. Looking up, she witnesses Piccolo standing up, rubbing his head. She tilts her head. "Ahhh….one of the Guardians." Piccolo froze, blinking before he narrowed his eyes.

"Nasu….Why don't you pick on someone who is closer to your power level."

She lifts a brow. "You? Ha! I'll just tear you to pieces! Besides…if I kill you…I'll never find the dragon balls."

He grit his teeth, bearing his fangs as he clenched his staff. Soon, a tired voice broke out from the house. "NASU! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Piccolo and Nasu quickly look toward the home, Bra stepping out from the darkness within. Scowl on her face, she suddenly powers up to her second form, gritting her teeth. Nasu starts to laugh.

Piccolo quickly approaches her, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bra…let us take care of this. You need to lay down." Bra quickly shoves him away, keeping her focus on Nasu.

"Old woman! You think you can take me in that frail body!?" Nasu laughs.

Bra began to pant as she winced, dropping to a knee. Nasu laughs again until her brother roars in rage, slamming his shoulder into her. Nasu skids back before gritting her teeth, rebounding from his attack. Flying straight at him, Leek ducks under her before springing up, delivering a blow to the stomach. His sister cries out before he grabs her by the arm, slamming her off the ground. He places a knee on her chest, fist pulled back as he charges up. Nasu screams, her form exploding in a bright green flash, revealing her Legendary form. Her hand reaches up and clutches her brother by the head, quickly slamming it against the ground beside her. Leek yelps briefly, his hands trying to pry her fingers apart. The Queen stands up, growling as she starts to squeeze down on his head. Leek clenches his fists, screaming in agony. Soon his hair returns to normal before he passes out, his arms dropping to his sides. Nasu starts to laugh before she drops him, his body crumpling onto the ground. Raising her foot to stomp on his head, her white eyes stare at him while grinning. Yori comes screaming in, using the Kaio-ken once more. The young man slams his fist into Nasu's cheek with enough force to make her stagger, followed by a spin kick. Before struck by the kick, the Queen snatches his foot and slams her palm into his knee. With a loud crack, Yori screams before he is punched in the face. He hits the ground, blood dripping from his nose and busted lower lip. His body becomes limp, passing out as Nasu powers up a small jade sphere in her hand, ready to deal the killing blow to her former friend. She then blinks, looking to her grandmother as she noticed a spike in energy, Nasu's ki blast fading away. Bra slowly stands up while panting. She clenches her fists, throwing her head back before erupting into her third form. Nasu's eyes widen as Bra stares her down. "Nasu…this….ends…NOW!"

Nasu frowns. "Are you crazy!? You'll surely die in this form!"

Bra winces, clenching her teeth. "If it will end your reign…SO BE IT! AHHHH!" Bra suddenly charges after her granddaughter. Nasu goes to jump back until Bra appears behind her, kicking her as hard as she could in her spine. Nasu yelps, hitting the ground until her grandmother took hold of her hand, spinning and throwing her into the air. Raising her hand, she suddenly screams. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" With a bright blue ball of energy forming in her hand, she fires it off towards Nasu. Nasu screams when she holds her hands out to block the attack. Upon impact, the sphere of pure energy detonates. The twin is engulfed by the blast. When the light fades, a body falls to the ground, a trail of smoking following. Slamming into the cold earth, Nasu groaned, still in her Legendary form. Her cape was torn to shreds, only in ribbons now as the left breast of her armor was shattered. Slowly, she stood up, blood dripping from her forehead and lips. Bra approaches behind her, witnessing her try to crawl away. The daughter of Prince Vegeta suddenly reaches down and grabs hold of her hair, suddenly lifting her up while glaring. "What would your parents think of you, Nasu!? Your father taught you better than this! They loved you with all their hearts and YOU KILLED THEM! WHY!?" Bra's eyes begin to water, tears trickling down her cheeks. She suddenly shakes Nasu. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Nasu winced, soon her eyes softened, the dark rings around her eyes fading away. "I…..I killed…them?" Bra blinked for a moment, quickly dropping her before taking a step back. Nasu starts to cry. "I…I killed mom and dad!?"

"You…you don't remember?" Bra takes a step towards her until she heard the laughing again.

"Hahahaha….of course she doesn't remember, Bra."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "You're not my granddaughter. Who are you!?"

Nasu slowly stood up, looking to Bra as she began to grin. "Awwweee….I thought you and the slug would remember me. Alas….I am forgotten." She turns around, walking towards Leek's unconscious body. "My monster of a husband cut my dream short. That's okay…he got his…an agonizing death by our grandson's hand."

Bra's eyes widened. "Pima?"

The Legendary Super Saiya-jin turned towards her with that sadistic grin. "Very good, Bra! I suppose not ALL of you royals are stupid."

The elderly Saiya-jin narrowed her eyes, powering up until she suddenly grabbed her chest, dropping to a knee. "D-dammit!"

Nasu laughs as she walks towards Bra. "Uh oh! That old body of yours is kicking away at that proverbial bucket! Tell me…" Nasu leans down, looking right into her eyes. "How's that heart of yours? Soon…you will be unable to protect them…and you will die."

Bra looked to her. "With…my dying breath…..I'll keep that from happening. HYEAH!" Throwing a hand forward, she blasts Nasu in the face. Nasu cries out as she covers her eyes.

When she regains her vision, everyone was already gone, including Roshi's home. Nasu smirked. "You just signed your own death certificate, Bra."

Many hours pass by before Yori quickly sits up. Wincing, he places his hand on his right cheek, rubbing it as he could feel the bruise. Standing up, he realizes he was in Master Roshi's bed. His bare feet touch the floor, standing up while groaning. He walks with a limp, wincing as he places his hand on his right thigh. He steps out into the living room, Piccolo knelt down as he gently holds onto Bra's hand. With staggered breathing, the elder Saiya-jin hybrid lies on the couch, her skin pale, sweat dripping down her forehead. "I-i-it's….almost time…..old friend."

Piccolo closes his eyes, a single tear trickling down his cheek. "It has been a pleasure knowing you, Bra. I am proud to call you my friend." Bra weakly smiles, reaching up and gently placing her hand on the back of his neck. Piccolo closes his eyes as he starts to pull away. "Bra…don't…"

She gives a light chuckle. "C'mon, Piccolo….You know I'll never get another chance." Gulping, Piccolo looks to her before slowly leaning over. Bra closes her eyes when she places her lips to his, more tears streaming from Piccolo's eyes. Breaking the kiss, Bra smiles some. "You know I always thought you were cute…." The Namekian silently nods, rising to his feet before he walks away from her, letting go of her hand. When he leaves the room, Yori looks to her before limping over. Wincing, he sits on the edge of the sofa.

"Grandma Bra…you have feelings for him…don't you?"

Bra gives a light chuckle. "Yeah….but…he is Namekian. I know he could never share those same feelings."

He nods before his purple irises shift to the floor. Bra reaches out and takes his hand, watching the young man start to cry. "Grandma Bra…..how will we do this without you? Leek still needs your guidance. I…still need your guidance. We were fools to try to take this on by ourselves."

Bra takes another labored lungful of air before speaking. "Yori…..I need you to make me a promise."

The human male looks to her. "Yes…anything."

She gulps as she closes her eyes. "Promise me…that you won't allow Leek to fall into darkness. He can't release it onto the world."

Yori looked into her eyes. "I…..how do I do that?" She only remained silent. Yori's eyes widened, her hand falling from his. Shutting his eyes, he gently rests her hand upon her chest, leaning over and putting his arms around her lifeless body, crying into her shoulder.

In the coming days, Bra Briefs was finally laid to rest. Leek stood over her fresh grave, buried next to Trunks, Bulma, and Prince Vegeta in West City. He remains silent, keeping to himself. Piccolo and Yori both stand at a distance, the rain pouring down from the darkened skies while they stand under a tree to stay dry. Water falls from Leek's hair, his clothing soaked. Looking to his hand, Leek flexes his fingers, his blank expression turning to a scowl. He grits his teeth before powering up. His current company's eyes widen, Yori running out to stop him. "LEEK! WAIT!"

It was too late. The Saiya-jin took off into the air in a flash of light, heading to Saiya-jin City. Yori goes to take off after him, Piccolo grabbing his hand. "Yori! Leave him be!"

He looks back at the Guardian, fr4owning. "I CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS! HE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!"

Piccolo closes his eyes, soon letting Yori go to retrieve Leek.

Nasu, outfitted with new armor, sits upon her throne. She watches the screens, head resting in palm as her tail flicks at the air. Soon she hears a muffled scream, blinking as she looked to the screen that views the step to the palace. Leek blasts through the guards, vaporizing them as a second stage Super Saiya-jin. Nasu smirks, standing up before the screens disperse from the throne. Guards outside scream before the massive doors shatter from the force of Leek's punch, bodies flying in and hitting the marble floor. Leek, panting, walks into the chamber. Quickly examining his surroundings, his gaze locks onto the swords. One his own while the other having belonged to Krillin Junior. Charging towards Nasu, Leek holds his hand out, his sword springing free from its scabbard. Grabbing hold of the handle, he roars when he brings the blade up above his head with both hands, quickly bringing it down onto his sister. With a loud, ringing clang, Nasu blocks the strike with Krillin's sword. Both of them struggle, arms trembling as they push against one another. Leek grits his teeth as he glowers into her eyes. "Nasu….f-for everything you have done…I'll be sure that your HEAD ENDS UP ON A PIKE!"

Nasu laughs, slowly pushing back. "Oh? And in your rage filled attack…are you willing to kill those around us…ones who had no hand in my conquest!?"

Leek starts to growl, pushing harder against her. "What…is it…..that you…propose…dear…sister?"

She smirks. "Three days from now….at dawn…..we meet where we used to live."

Leek frowns from the location. "Mom and dad's old house. Why there?"

She shrugs. "Seems like as good a place as any. It's open….no one else is around."

Leek has another bad feeling, but he nods in agreement, jumping back away from her. "Fine…..but just us…no one else. No soldiers."

Nasu relaxes, picking up her scabbard and sheathing the blade. She then leans down, picking up Leek's and tossing it to him. He catches it, sheathing his blade. "Deal, brother."

Leek frowns. "I am no longer your brother, Nasu….you hear me?"

Nasu chuckles. "Of course. Whatever you say. See you in three days."

Yori was running up the steps of the palace before he froze, blinking as he watched Leek exit out, sword and scabbard slung over his shoulder. "I-is she dead?" The only acknowledgement he received from Leek was a simple "No". Yori cocked his head back before looking to the palace, Nasu stepping out before smirking.

Once Yori and Leek left, Nasu turned back. At the far end of the palace, there was a set of simple double doors. Queen Nasu slowly reached out, pushing the wooden doors open to reveal what was inside. Inside was a massive chamber of seemingly infinite space, a strange white aura enveloping this plane of existence. Stepping inside, Nasu would stare upon what was left of the single structure, a massive clock slamming onto the ground in front of her, shattering into pieces. Nasu smirked some, looking to her greatest pupil. "Well, boy…how has your training come along?"

Descending into view, there was a child with short, flowing blonde hair. His eyes are green, a scar starting at the corner of his mouth and ending at his ear. His tail waves back and forth. He appears to be nine or ten years old. He wears a black suit with white gloves and boots, showing off the muscularity for his age. Feet touching the ground, his green eyes turn to bright gray, his hair dark red. When he speaks, his voice sounds worn. "Very well, Mother. I think it is complete for now."

Nasu smirks, crossing her arms. "Oh? Then we shall see, Horen. I have a job for you. It is time to prove your worth."

Hours pass, Leek is hard at work. Back at the old Son Household, Leek trains with Piccolo. Gritting his teeth as a second stage Super Saiya-jin, the Prince delivers one strike after another towards the Namekian. Piccolo tries his best to keep up, blocking the attacks with his arms and shins, loud cracks heard across the land. With each strike, Piccolo grunts from the pain, bearing his fangs. "Leek! You need to slow down! You'll burn yourself out before you make any progress!"

Leek roars before delivering a forward kick, Piccolo blocking it with both forearms, grunting again as his feet slide against the dirt. Leek quickly runs towards him. "I'LL SLOW DOWN WHEN NASU IS DEAD!"

Piccolo growls, leaping back before ripping away his cloak and turbine, his antennae springing free before placing his middle and index finger to his forehead, quickly charging an attack. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Throwing the blast forward, it strikes Leek in the chest, knocking him from the air. Leek drops to all fours before running towards Piccolo again. The Namekian growls before powering up. Once Leek was close enough, the Guardian dodged to the right, suddenly delivering a rather hard chop to the side of Leek's neck. Leek cries out before hitting the ground, rolling to a stop. Panting, Piccolo quickly approached the Saiya-jin, kneeling down and gripping the back of his neck, squeezing down as he lifted him up. Leek howls in pain. Piccolo glares into his eyes before slugging him in the stomach, knocking the wind from Leek. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH ACTS, LEEK! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH, HUH!? SHOW THE WORLD HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE!?"

Leek gives no answer. The Namekian suddenly drops him, the Prince landing on his bottom before Piccolo turned to walk away. Leek leaps to his feet, sprinting towards Piccolo once again. "I HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE!"

Piccolo powered up to his full state, turning and landing an elbow strike against Leek's chest, followed by a loud crack. Flying back, he hits the ground, rolling backwards before slamming into his old home. Leek suddenly howls in pain, holding his ribs. The Guardian quickly approaches, fists clenched while bearing his fangs. Yori is returning from the local market, bags of food held in his hands. His eyes widen, observing the slug ready to give Leek a pounding. He drops the bags, bursting through the air and landing in between Piccolo and Leek.

"Piccolo, stop it!"

Piccolo pauses, glaring to the young man. He points to Leek who is still buckled over in pain. "He needs to learn that he is not the only one who lost loved ones out of all this!"

Yori looks into Piccolo's eyes. "Please….just….leave him be for now. We all have lost the ones we care about from all this…ESPECIALLY Leek." Yori looks to his best friend, kneeling down. Pressing his fingers to his ribs, Leek yelps in pain. Feeling around, Yori sighs when he feels the fractures. "Leek…your ribs are broken. You're done training today."

Leek shakes his head. "No! I can keep go-"

Leek's protests are cut short when Yori snaps at him. "NO MORE TRAINING TODAY!"

Leek suddenly goes silent, grumbling. Piccolo snarls once more before walking away. Yori sighs, lifting Leek to his feet as he whimpers. Later that night, Yori sits with Leek on his bed, wrapping white bandages around his bare torso. Leek cringes while keeping his arms up. "Ah! Dammit!"

Yori suddenly smacks him across the side of his head, sitting in front of him. "You shut up! You deserved what you got for making one of the Guardians angry."

The Saiya-jin Prince sighs. "He has no idea…he-"

Yori slaps him on the head again. "LEEK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

His eyes wide, he stumbles over his words. "I…uh…I…"

Yori glares. "He knows all too well what loss is! Your parents were his family! Your grandmother was HIS family! HE has lost so much during his long lifetime! How DARE you say that he has no idea!" Leek becomes silent. Yori huffs before pressing his hands to his ribs, Leek wincing again. "They're already healing. In two days, they'll be healed completely."

Leek looks to him. "Thank you."

Yori gives a light smile, scoffing. "No need….that's what friends are for, right?" Yori looks into his eyes.

Leek nods. "Yeah."

The next day, having been given orders by Yori, Leek has no choice but to take it relatively easy. The human male approaches him with a cup of coffee, handing it to Leek. Leek gently takes it before taking a sip from it. Leek sits on the same bench that he and Yori used to sit on long ago. "Thank you, Yori."

He gives a soft smile before giving a nod. "No problem." Yori takes his place beside him, taking a sip of his own drink. Yori reaches up, brushing his dark brown hair behind his left ear. "Leek...I never told you how sorry I am about your family. I truly feel sorry. But….Piccolo is right. You need to realize you're not the only one who lost family in this." Leek frowned before quickly getting up and walking away from him. Yori narrowed his eyes hastily getting up and running to Leek. He quickly turns Leek around by his shoulder. "Will you quit doing that!?"

The Prince grumbles. "Yori! I am tired of hearing all this! You and Piccolo have both told me!"

Yori frowns. "Damn it, Leek! It's because you're acting like an idiot! You act like this only happened to you!"

Leek tries to get a word in. "Well I-"

"YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! YOUR PARENTS MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! I WAS NOT BLOOD BUT THEY TREATED ME ALL THE SAME! THEY WERE MY PARENTS, TOO! TRUST ME! ALL I WANT IS TO SERVE NASU'S HEAD ON A PLATTER! BUT WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN AND DO THIS WITH A LEVEL HEAD!"

Leek growls. "Do what you want! I'll fight her alone!"

The male abruptly grabs hold of his shoulders. "BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT!"

"WHY NOT!?"

Yori froze, a lump forming in his throat as tears trickled down his cheeks, staring into Leek's eyes. "B-because I can't lose you!" Leek cocked his head back, blinking. Yori starts to weep. "I can't…not again!"

Leek looks to him in confusion. "Yori…what…what are you saying?"

Yori gazed into Leek's eyes. He suddenly lunges forward, closing his own as his lips press against the Prince's. Leek's eyes become wide, his body becoming rigid as his tail stands on end. Both of their cheeks redden. Within moments, Leek's eyes slowly close as his body begins to relax. Pulling away, Yori starts to back up, opening his eyes. Leek's eyes open as well, looking to him before blinking. "Leek….now you-" Leek quickly grabs hold of his shoulders, pulling him in before pressing his lips to Yori's. The human male was quite startled by the reaction that came from Leek. He did not expect this to happen. Leek's tail wraps around Yori's waist, holding him closer before Yori's eyes soon close as well, returning the kiss.

Severing the kiss, Yori rested his head upon Leek's shoulder, hands upon his chest. He can hear the abnormally strong and loud heartbeat from Leek, Saiya-jins having larger hearts than humans. He closes his eyes as he listens to Leek. "Yori….since when?"

Yori blushes some. "Since always, Leek."

Leek nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so stupid…"

He laughs a bit. "Yeah you are."

Sighing, the Prince closes his eyes. "What do you propose we do, Yori?"

Yori looked at him with a smirk. "We train."

Leek sneers. Through out the night, Leek and Yori train together, pushing each other to their limits. It did not take long for Piccolo to return and join in the training. Before long, the sun broke the horizon, signaling the start of the new day. Leek, with Piccolo and Yori behind him, stood ready as his eyes were locked on the sky. Tightening his fists, he felt the power of his twin growing closer. He powered up, frowning. "Get back."

Yori and Piccolo do what they are told, backing away. Nasu soon becomes visible in the distance, slowly descending. With a grin, her feet touched down on the ground, crossing her arms. "I thought we were gonna be alone?"

Leek narrowed his eyes. "They're here to watch…nothing more."

Nasu gives a nod, suddenly another being appears beside her, wearing hooded battle armor, hiding his face. It was a boy, staying silent as his tail wavers. Leek took a step back, feeling the power this boy is giving off. "Well…this child will fight in my place."

Leek snarled. "I will not fight a little ki-"

In a split second, the boy already appeared right in front of Leek, slamming his fist into the center of his face. Leek cries out as he falters back, wincing from the pain. Both Yori and Piccolo gasp from the blow the child dealt. Nasu laughs. "Quite strong for a child his age, right Leek?"

Leek growled before taking a swing at the kid. He dodges right, delivering another punch to his cheek. Leek falters again. He is not used to fighting someone who is so small. The child seems to have the upper hand. The Prince draws his fist back, the tiny Saiya-jin ducking. He fell for it. Leek deals a hard kick to his side, the boy grunting as he yells out before grabbing hold of his wrist. "You lil' punk! Never been smacked around, have ya!? I'll have to teach you a little bit about manners!"

Leek suddenly tears back the boy's hood, fist pulled back. He freezes, his eyes going wide. He eyes the child's dark red hair, his hand trembling. The boy gives him a cold glare, his gray eyes piercing Leek's. Piccolo frowns. "Leek! End it now!"

Leek remains frozen. The boy smirks before powering up, his hair bursting gold with his eyes green. Horen screams before head butting Leek, making him let go. Staggering back, Leek tries to regain his posture until the youngster suddenly kicks him in the knee with a loud crack. Dropping down, Leek clutches his knee in pain until Horen slams his fist into Leek's upper body, a loud squelching crunch sounding off from his rib cage. The wind gets knocked from his lungs, folding over in anguish. Horen smirks again, ready to punt him in across the face. In anticipation of the next strike, Leek grabs his ankle, powering up to his first stage. Horen yelps when Leek tosses him into the air.

Meanwhile, Nasu smirks on the sidelines, preparing to end Leek once given the opportunity. Piccolo grinds his teeth. "WHY ISN'T HE FIGHTING!?"

Yori focused on the child. Then the resemblance became uncanny. Yori's eyes expand. "He's holding back because the child…is his son."

The Namekian's gaze moved to Yori. "Horen is alive!? Then…why…" He frowned. "Nasu knew if Horen was raised by her…trained by her…he would kill Leek without a second thought…and Leek will not fight back."

Yori clenched his fists. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 40!" Once he activated this technique, the human male appears right in front of Nasu. Nasu's eyes widen a bit, Yori landing a good strike against her cheek. Nasu yelps as she spins around, Yori slamming his heel into her spine. This causes her to soar across the ground until Piccolo materializes in front of the Queen. He slams both fists against her spine, causing her to crash deep into the ground. They wait for a few moments, no sound or action from her. Suddenly the ground beneath him erupts, the glowing green energy escaping the earth as Nasu emerges from her hole as a Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Piccolo is launched into the air when this happens, bringing himself to a halt. Yori frowns, hands trembling from what he was witnessing. He then grits his teeth. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 50!" He powers up again, charging Nasu.

Nasu tilts her head with that grin on her face. "Think that little trick can take me on!? HA!" She charges Yori, his purple eyes becoming wide until he is clothes lined, gagging before he hits the ground. Piccolo appears behind her, slashing at her back with his claws. Nasu yelps before twisting around, grabbing him by his antennae and slamming him against the ground. The Namekian screams before Nasu leans down and tears his right arm off at the shoulder. Piccolo shouts once more until Nasu starts smacking him around with his own arm, laughing. Yori suddenly slams into her with his shoulder, knocking her off balance. Piccolo holds his hand out, firing off a blast that detonates against her face. Before she can regain her bearings, the Guardian quickly rolls away from her, standing up as he panted, purple blood flowing from his shoulder. He grits his teeth, veins protruding from his forehead until his arm suddenly regenerates itself, covered in the same purple fluids. He breathes heavy, quickly placing his fingers to his forehead.

He roars with a thunderous voice. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Unleashing the attack, Nasu threw an open hand forward, catching the attack as she grit her teeth.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE!?"

Piccolo growls. "Nope!"

Nasu lifts a brow. Yori pulls his hands back, drawing energy that begins to form a bright blue sphere in his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He let loose the Turtle Destruction Wave, Nasu catching it with her other hand. Nasu grits her teeth, her boots sliding against the dirt. Throwing her head back, she releases an explosive wave, blowing them back as the shock demolishes the nearby residence.

Leek hits the ground as he coughs, spitting blood onto the ground before looking to his son. The youth gently touches down, walking towards him. Leek sits up, powering up again, turning Super Saiya-jin 2. Horen pauses for a moment before frowning, doing the same. "Why won't you fight me, maggot!?"

Leek pants. "I…I can't…y-you….are my son."

Horen lifts a brow, then laughs. "Yeah…right. You must be confused…because Nasu is my mother."

Leek slowly shakes his head. "I-it's the truth. Your real mother was killed by Nasu's High General."

Horen unexpectedly dashes forward and punches him across the face with a charged ki attack, Leek falling over after he yelps. Leek turns over to crawl away, Horen grabbing hold of his hair and slamming his face into the dirt, Leek crying out. The dark child lifts his head. "LIAR! WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS, HUH!? TELL ME!" Leek remains silent until the boy slams his head off the ground again, Leek crying out once more. Horen holds out his right hand as bright orange energy begins to gather within his palm. "This is where you die, filth…and I make Mother proud." Leek closed his eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks before turning over, the child standing right over him. Horen blinks when Leek slowly reaches out. Gently, Leek places his hand on the side of his son's head. Horen looks to him in confusion. "W-what are you doing?"

Slowly, Leek's fingers run through the child's hair as he speaks softly. "My boy….My little Horen…."

At that moment, Horen's eyes widen. Leek voice seems to echo through his mind. Within the darkness of his psyche, he watches as a young woman, hair the same color as his, is holding him in her arms, seeing this through his eyes. The woman smiles. "Honey! Isn't he just adorable!?"

A masculine voice rings out from the kitchen. "Damn straight, Shishi!" Looking over, he watches as Leek walks out from what would be the kitchen.

The woman known as Shishi giggles a bit before looking back into Horen's eyes. "We made such a great looking kid."

Leek laughs. "Yeah we did…." Leek leans over the back of the chair, smiling warmly as he stares into Horen's eyes. Reaching down, Leek gently runs his fingers through his hair, speaking softly. "My little Horen…"

Horen snaps out of his daze, quickly looking to his father as he gasps. Horen starts to back away, shifting his gaze over to Nasu, whom is having no trouble with pummeling Yori and Piccolo. Piccolo trembles, weakened by the great and powerful Nasu. Blood seeps from his nose and lips, eyes shut. Nasu sneers before dropping the Namekian. She fixes her eyes onto a beaten Yori, leaning against a small portion of the wall that once their home. With Nasu looming toward him, the ground shakes beneath each step. Yori struggles to breathe, wheezing. His left eye is red from broken blood vessels, blood seeping out from the tears duct. A large gash is located on the bridge of his nose, more of the crimson fluid runs down his nose while blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. The human does not even elevate his gaze from the ground. He knows his time has come. Closing his eyes, he waits for his death. Quickly, a scream of fury breaks the calm. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Yori winces, lifting his head as he witnesses Horen. Nasu turns around, shocked by his sudden outburst. The child has his fists clench tight, his knuckles popping loudly as electricity begins to arc from his body. Horen twists around, revealing his white eyes, gritting his teeth as veins bulge from his forehead and neck. There is a sudden explosion of energy from his body, his hair having grown just slightly longer, appearing more wild. Nasu takes a step back as she lifts her arm in defense, speaking to him. "N-now…Horen. I would advise you to calm down…and let me explain..."

"I DON'T WANT ANY EXPLANATIONS! YOU LIED TO ME! HAAAAAA!" His muscles suddenly bulk, howling at the top of his lungs. Nasu soon takes another step back, eyes wide from the power this boy is unleashing. Without any warning, Horen suddenly appears in front of Nasu, making her flinch before the kid starts to deliver rapid blows to her face, knocking her about with the sound of a thousand thunders. Nasu blocks the final strike, only for Horen to drop down onto the ground, screaming as he starts to deliver the same attack to her ribs. Yori gives a weak smile before falling unconscious. Nasu cries out in pain while trying to back away, Horen hopping up and delivering a kick to her massive right arm. The force of his kick shatters the bone in her upper arm with a loud squelch, Nasu screaming before his tiny fist slams into her cheek, her eyes wide when a molar goes flying from her mouth. The youngster brings his right hand back, throwing it forward. The blow is delivered to her left eye with so much force; a shockwave causes the earth below them to quake, creating a large crater around them. Nasu screams in agony as she falters back, covering her eye as blood gushes from under her hand. Horen pants. Nasu removes her hand, revealing the blood drenched eyelid of her left eye. She powers up.

"You…ungrateful…little…RUNT! I SPARE YOUR LIFE! I TRAIN YOU TO BECOME FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"

Horen grits his teeth. "You have lied to me all my life…you said I was your son. YOU JUST USED ME!" Horen suddenly charges her. Unfortunately, Nasu is geared up this time. Before the child can strike her, she dodges right before backhanding him with a strong force. Horen's white eyes widen when he is knocked aside, Nasu following up with dropping an elbow down on him, smashing him into the soil. Horen cries out. Nasu pushes herself off the ground and delivers another elbow drop, smashing down on his spine. The youngster screams once more before the Queen grabs hold of his tail. His body locks up, his eyes widening.

Nasu laughs. "I knew there was a reason I never trained you to overcome this weakness!" She slowly stands up, lifting him into the air before repeatedly thumping him off the ground. Hearing a roar of rage, she quickly looks up to see her brother charging her with his sword drawn out. Charging up, Leek roars as he transfers his energy to the blade, electricity dancing over the shining metal. Nasu drops the child, bringing her arm up to block it. Leek swings the steel, it colliding against her gauntlets with a loud clank. Horen passes out as his hair returns to the original red color and length.

Leek bares his teeth, both of them held at a stalemate. "You order the death of my family….lead me to believe my only son is dead….and then you turn him against me! I will NOT let you hurt him anymore!"

Nasu chuckles, pushing against the blade, Leek being pushed back. "C'mon, dear brother! I did you a favor! I left you with no one to care for…no one to risk your life for! You should thank me for prolonging your life! I gave you nothing else to lose!"

At that moment, Leek's eyes began to tremor before he took a quick glance to Yori. Catching this, the Legendary Queen lifted a brow. She looks back to the comatose human. Her eyes widen before returning her stare to the Prince. Smirking, she suddenly boots him in the stomach. Leek falls back onto the ground. Nasu turns around, charging towards Yori. Leek widens his eyes before launching off the ground, blasting towards his estranged sister. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Leek quickly catches up with her, sword in hand. Once on her back, he quickly wrapped his left arm around her neck, spinning the sword around before piercing it through her armor, the blade plunging deep inside her chest cavity. Nasu screams before throwing Leek off of her, Leek landing in front of Yori, fists clenched and ready to defend him.

Nasu looks to the prince, wincing before reaching up and tearing the blade from her chest, dropping the blood covered foil onto the ground. Nasu pants, looking down as blood began to pour from the wound. She then laughs. "Ha…I always knew about his feelings for you…but you….having the mutual feelings for him? I thought I knew you…"

Leek growls. "You know nothing about me…not like you used to." Leek slowly pulls his hands back, a blue sphere forming in his hands. "Kaaaameee….."

Just then, he pauses. Something is wrong. He looks back to Yori, who is no longer breathing. His eyes widen as Nasu laughs. "Well well….seems like you have a choice to make, Leek. Either kill me and allow him to die…." Leek frowns when he looks to his sister. "….or allow me to get away to save your little boyfriend's life."

Leek does not dither. He quickly turns away from her, rushing to Yori's side. Nasu smirks before taking off into the air, disappearing within the clouds.

Using everything that he they had, he and Piccolo arrive back at Gero's old lab. Walking inside, Leek carries Yori in his arms, Piccolo behind him with his son. Cyborg 17 looks up from the computer, narrowing his eyes before he started walking towards them. "What are you doing back here!?"

Leek looks to him with pleading eyes. "17….he needs your help! He stopped breathing!"

The Cyborg looks to the lifeless and battered young man. "No…." He turns to walk away, Leek taking a step forward.

"PLEASE!? HE NEEDS HELP! I need your help!"

The mechanical youth pauses, looking back at him. "I told you no…now get out."

Leek growled. "But we are FAMILY!" Cyborg 17 tilts his head a bit, listening. "Whether you like it or not….you are part of this family! And being part of this family…you have an obligation to your family!"

There is a long silence. Cyborg 17 closes his eyes. "Bring him to the table." Leek gives a sigh of relief, quickly taking Yori over to the rolling table, lying him down. Cyborg 17 looks over the male, sighing. "Okay…..I'm going to need some time here." He looks to Leek. "Leek…I need you and Piccolo to go and wait in the control room. I'll do what I can here." He then looks to the Namekian, gawking at the child in his arms. "Who's that?"

Leek looks over to the boy. "My son…."

The Cyborg looks to Piccolo. "Down the hall is a room on the right. In that room is a pair of Healing Chambers I appropriated from Capsule. Place the kid in one of them and he should be all healed up in no time." Piccolo nodded before traveling down the hallway. Leek looks to 17.

"Thank you…I'll go wait with my boy."

The Cyborg nodded before Leek walked away.

Hours go by, Leek having brought in a chair; his head leaning back, sound asleep, his tail waving back and forth. Within the chamber of the first Healing Tank, Horen floats inside, eyes shut with a breathing apparatus attached to the front of his face. Wires planted all over him, the machine beeps as bubbles rise to the top of the fluid with each breath he exhales. Cyborg 17 quickly entered the room, carrying a near naked Yori in his arms, the male wearing black trunks. Leek jolts himself awake; blinking while 17 opens the hatch and places Yori inside. Getting him prepared, he closes the hatch before the tank starts to fill with fluid. Leek stands up and briskly walks over, placing his hands to the glass. "You did it! I…" He cocks his head back when he witnesses the stitches traveling down the center of Yori's chest. "What did you do?"

Cyborg 17 sighs. "Your sister did quite a number on him. As strong as his heart was….it was practically turned to mush from his beating. I had to replace it with an artificial heart."

Leek closes his eyes as he sighs. "That means he'll be much weaker now."

The immortal youth laughs. "Not really. The heart I gave him was one of Gero's Cyborg hearts. It runs directly off his ki. The more energy he puts out….the better the heart works. Pretty much like an engine receiving more fuel. He's very strong. Yori will pull through with no problems."

Leek closes his eyes as he rests his head against the hatch, giving a light smile.

It only takes one day for Horen to recover. The child sat down in a bedroom, keeping silent as he just stared at the floor. With a knock on the door, Leek peers inside. "How're ya doing, Horen?" The child remains silent. The Prince slowly approaches him. He sits down on the bed beside him, giving a soft smile before slowly reaching out to put his arm around him. "Listen…I know things are gonna be hard….but-"

"Don't touch me…"

Leek slowly draws his hand back. "Wh-what?"

"I said….don't touch me…"

Leek sighs. "Horen…I am just trying to-"

The boy looks to him with narrowed eyes. "I want you to get out."

Leek frowns. "Horen…I-"

Horen suddenly powers up. "I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Leek flinches before sighing once more. Reluctantly, he agrees, standing up and leaving the room. Shutting the door behind him, he looks up to see Piccolo, dressed in his normal Guardian garb. Sensing the stress, Piccolo reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. "Give him time, Leek. He only learned of his true foundation a day ago. He needs to adjust and accept it…but in time."

Leek sighs a bit. "Yeah…I know. It's just….I have missed so much time with him. He is my son….and…I feel I failed him."

Piccolo softens his gaze. "Leek…..there was no way you could know he was still alive. He'll come to realize that."

Leek looked to the door. "I hope so."

As Yori remained in the chamber, bubbles rose as he stirred in his coma. Wincing, he jerks his head. Within the white emptiness of his mind, Yori stands alone. Blinking, he looks to his hands, flexing his fingers before he spoke. "A-am….I dead?"

Fracturing the calm, the voice of a woman spoke out. "Nope….just out like a rock, kid!"

Quickly looking around, his eyes were wide. "Who said that!? Show yourself!"

Fading into existence stood a young woman, much the same height as Yori himself. Yori blinked as he looked her over. The woman was a Saiya-jin, her tail wrapped around her waist. Upon her hands were a pair of white gloves, ending at the middle of her forearms while wearing boots of the same color. Her suit was a bright pink, the top section with no sleeves and the lower with no pant legs, much like a one-piece bathing suit. She wore a unique style of battle armor, no shoulder pads and a single strap going over her left shoulder. The plates were black with yellow-tan padding on the abdomen and lower back. Her left leg had a single yellow legging travelling up her thigh, starting from her boot, the right one fallen. A final touch to her attire was a pair of black kneepads made of the same material as the battle armor, pink straps holding them in place behind her knees. Long golden earrings attached to her lobes. She had a slightly larger build then Yori. Her black hair was done in a bowl cut, a few locks hanging over her forehead. With a slightly square jaw, the young woman crosses her arms as she stares into Yori's purple eyes. Yori stares back, his eyes widening when he sees the same purple eyes. "Can you see me now?"

Yori takes a step back. "Who are you?"

She smirks a bit. "My name is Seripa."

Yori blinks, recognizing her appearance. "Y-you…look like…me!"

She laughs. "Wrong, kiddo! You look like ME!"

Yori cocks an eyebrow, approaching her. "W-why do I look like you, Seripa?"

"Why? Because YOU are ME." She smiles. "Well….you are a reincarnation of me. Long…Long ago….I fought side by side with a Saiya-jin warrior named Bardock….Leek's ancestor. Unlike him…we didn't survive the battle with Frieza's men. They proved to be too much…and well….we died."

Yori takes another step towards her. "Why does this matter? It's not like I can become a Super Saiya-jin or something. I'm pure blooded human."

Seripa nods. "Very true….but….it is your destiny to make sure that the human race doesn't fall under the same fate as ours did. Bardock's descendant has brought a great imbalance and soiled the Saiya-jin race by allowing this darkness to take over and mislead our race."

The young man's eyes looked to the ground. "But…what can I do? I don't stand a chance against her. I mean…I almost died."

Seripa slowly approaches. "Well….to help…I need you to accept my gift."

Yori cocks his head back. "Gift? What gift?" Slowly, the female lifted her hand up, it suddenly bursting into a bright white light. Yori stares in awe, his eyes shining in the light. "Wow…it's…so beautiful…"

Seripa laughs. "That it is, Yori." She slowly holds her hand out to him. "Take it…it's yours."

Blinking, he reluctantly takes her hand, feeling the warmth of the energy as it gets passed from her hand to his. He releases her hand, pulling away as he watches the light dance over his hand. "W-what do I do with it?"

Seripa smirks, crossing her arms again. "When the time comes…you'll know what to do, kid."

Yori frowns. "Well what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" The female laughs before fading away. Yori sighs. "Man….I was crazy."

Yori's eyes suddenly open wide, blinking when he looks about the fluid he is floating in. He looks to his hands, then downwards, noticing he is just in a pair of trunks. Leek's face suddenly presses against the glass, a surge of bubbles rising from Yori's respirator as he is startled. Leek grins, his voice muffled. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" His startled gaze softens, seeming to smile some. A half hour goes by, Yori sitting with a towel around him. Because of the chamber, no scar came about from the surgery. Yori blinks as he looks to 17. "I have a what?"

Cyborg 17 sits forward in his chair. "You now have an artificial heart. Hell…it works better than mine does! There is no need to worry and surely NO reason to take it easy on yourself. That thing in your chest is 10 times stronger than your old one."

Yori places his palm to his chest, feeling the much stronger heartbeat. Leek looks over to 17, the Cyborg nodding as he stands up. "Well….I'll leave you two alone. Let me know when you're ready, Yori...we'll continue more testing.

Yori nods. "Thank you…." The Cyborg nods before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Yori looks to Leek, nearly saying his next words until Leek lunged forward, pressing his lips to Yori's. The human's eyes widen a bit before closing them, feeling Leek's hand on the back of his neck. Yori rests his hands on Leek's shoulders. Leek pulls away, blushing some. Yori opens his eyes, watching the Saiya-jin. "H-how is Horen?"

Leek exhales noisily, looking to the floor. "He's fine….but…refuses to talk to me."

"And Piccolo?"

The Prince chuckles a bit. "You know how he is….nothing gets him down."

Yori sits back in his seat, staring at his own bare feet. "Well…what's our next move, Leek?"

Leek stands up, eyes on the door. "Well….we need to regroup with the rebellion. I am pretty sure it will take some more time to get back into Boroo's good graces."

Yori frowns. "Leek….you need to lead them. You know her tactics…you know what her capabilities are. Boroo will just get everyone killed."

Leek closes his eyes. "Yori….I am not exactly leadership material. I'll do more harm than good."

Yori gives him pleading eyes. "Leek…please…you need to."

The Saiya-jin stayed silent for what seemed like eternity before speaking out. "Alright. But more training is needed, and now we have Horen. He has shown how powerful he can become and I need to keep him in shape." Yori stands up, slowly approaching him before wrapping his arms around Leek's body, soon resting his head against his shoulder. Leek smiles back before placing his hands on his back as he returns the embrace. They just stand there, holding each other while Leek closes his eyes. He broke the silence. "I almost lost you, Yori….it won't happen again."

Yori smiles as he nuzzles into the nape of his neck. "I know it won't."

The prince closes his eyes.

Nasu sits upon her throne, a bandage over her left eye to hide the wound. She starts to laugh to herself, her voice echoing through the chamber she resides in. "That…little brat! He became…more powerful than me! Haha! Haha!" Soon her maniacal laughter starts to turn to pure rage, screaming as she stands up and powers up, her hair turning gold. She suddenly goes quiet when one of her soldiers rushes inside, dropping to his knee.

"My Queen….We have captured the Guardian!"

Nasu blinks. "The Namekian!?"

The soldier shakes his head. "No, my Queen! The Makyan!" Nasu smirks.

Once in the dungeons below, Papirko is thrown to the ground, his robes torn and tattered, his right eye swollen shut as blood drips from his ears. Weakly looking up, his eyes widen when he sees Nasu standing over him. Kneeling down, the Super Saiya-jin Queen grabs hold of his throat, lifting him with one hand. Papirko gags and coughs as he tries to breathe, Nasu staring into his eye. His voice is weak. "W-what…do you want…with me!?

Nasu smirks. "Well….to purge this planet of the human menace, of course…but in order to do that…" She leans in, Papirko shivering. "….I need the Dragon Balls." Papirko winces as Nasu starts to laugh again.


End file.
